


Let's Talk About Smut Fanfic

by K_Vader



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, M/M, flustered Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Vader/pseuds/K_Vader
Summary: Prompt: The Avengers have mixed feelings on fanfiction. Steve tries to avoid it all in general, Clint finds it hilarious and has definitely read a few to Natasha. Tony casually runs a blog dedicated to smut.*There's no actual smut haha*





	

Steve was very happy when he decided to make some apple pies for the whole crew this morning. He was happy they could spend some time together, talking about their daily experiences and have some fun. What he didn't expect was the whole conversation to turn about _THAT_ subject…

"It is just written sex Steve, nothing serious," says Tony rolling his eyes "Think about it as art."

"It is porn and that's wrong... Do you know where the cinnamon is?" he is pacing up and down the kitchen trying to ignore the whole situation.

"You should read some, its fun," says Nat braiding Thor's hair in the couch.

"You too?" Steve can't understand how they are so natural about it. 

"Yes, I see nothing wrong with it, Clint reads them to me all the time." Clint who is also in the couch with Thor's legs over his lap, turns to Steve and winks. He facepalms.

"There was this one about Wade, Clint, Peter and I," continues Nat "Peter was a complete master with his tongue." Natasha winks at Peter who is completely red, and just like Steve trying to be out of the subject. Wade snorts next to him.

"See Baby Boy, even in fanfics you're an arachnid beast."

"OKAY!" Steve screams very uncomfortable "The pies are almost ready, we should talk about other things."

"Whit whom am I in this fictions?" asks Bruce, and Steve rolls his eyes.

"Often with Tony," says Clint looking at his phone "I'll find one of those so you can read it."

"I... I thought," Steve clears his throat "I thought Tony was with me."

"You're kind of a slut," says Sam eating a piece of apple Steve left on the kitchen counter "You are with Tony, sometimes with Pete, who is also a slut, but almost always ends up with Wade or Matt."

Wade grunts at that and Peter chuckles, still pretty red, but at least now he can take some advantage with those things.

"Other times you are with Bucky," continues Sam.

"Wha-?" Steve is in disbelief, when did he leave that impression on people?

"I've read those." says Bucky entering the kitchen and smiling wide.

"What? Why?" Steve looks at Bucky with eyes wide open, he shrugs.

"It's good." he says casually, joining Sam with the apples "There's this one where we have a threesome with Tony, based on a manga or something like that. You would be so embarrassed if you knew the things that happen there."

"I've read that one too." says Tony giving a high-five to Bucky.

"Oh my God!" Steve buries his blushed face in his hands, he's a good citizen, those kind of things shouldn't be out there. The alarm went off and he turned grateful at that.

"Where am I in all that written interaction?" asks Thor sitting up to have a closer look at Clint's cellphone. Clint happily shows him all the bookmarks he has.

"Well..." says Bucky and they all look at each other uncomfortable.

"There are not many of those," says Wade wrapping his arms around Peter's waist "But I've read some with you and Loki, it is..."

"I might not want to know that," says Thor with disgust "You humans are too goblins."

"Talking about _goblins_ ," Bruce turns to Sam "Who do you pair with?"

"Um I..."

"I read one." interrupts Tony excited "He's with Scott, but the fic is just starting, they will probably fuck soon."

Sam and Scott look at each other all red and uncomfortable. The rest of the group cross looks but no one talks, and the awkward silence stretch through the room.

"So..." Peter clears his throat "How about those pies, Steve?"

Steve reacts, shaking his head and goes back to the cooking "Right... The first two are already out, I'm filling the last one."

"Talking about filling," says Wade nuzzling in Peter's neck "Wanna know what I read?"

The rest snorts, Tony glares him and Steve wants to cry.

"You know what?" He screams, his hands in the air "I wanted to have a nice afternoon with you people, talking about nice things and the normal subjects other friends talk about, but you had to ruin it, talking about those things."

"Sex." clears Wade and Peter gives him a blow on the ribs.

Steve is breathing harshly, looking at everyone with narrowed eyes. The rest just stays there like statues waiting for him to explode. He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

"What position am I?" he asks and they all break in laugh, he smiles and continues with the cooking.

**Author's Note:**

> Right when I finished writing it, I remembered about Tony's smut blog haha oops
> 
> Let's just imagine Tony shows it to Steve at night and he loses it lol
> 
> Hope you liked it :)


End file.
